1. Field
Example embodiments in general are directed to a device for cleaning golf equipment such as the heads and/or faces of golf clubs and/or soles of golf shoes.
2. Related Art
Golf club head cleaning devices typically characterized by a hand-held brush device having metal and/or plastic bristles at an end thereof for cleaning different types of clubs, e.g., faces of drivers/woods and/or faces of irons. Separate devices for cleaning debris or dirt from the grooves of club faces are also known, such as a metal spike device or nail with a point.
Certain combination golf club cleaning devices may include both a brush section and a groove cleaning fixture such as a spike or blade, each fixedly provided thereon. However, these conventional combination cleaning devices typically are cumbersome to the user, with the devices hooked on bags or carried in the pocket, where an exposed groove cleaner could injure the user or rip clothing. Further, the brush bristles and groove cleaner implements typically are not replaceable but are fixed as part of the contiguous cleaning device. As such, these devices must be thrown away once the groove cleaner dulls and/or once the bristles wear down to a point at which the brush becomes ineffective for cleaning a club head.